Before It Started
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Before Serena left. I know it isn't really how it would've gone, but whatever. NS & CB. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

They were running around, running around fast. The snow was getting in her face, but she didn't care. At least her hat was keeping the top of her head warm. But could she had have wore a larger jacket? Maybe, she only had a spring leather jacket on. Bad choice Serena, bad choice. She had lost him, good, she hid behind a tree and started making snowballs. She kept looking to the right of the tree, just in case he came, but then she felt something hit her, something cold. "Natie!" she screamed. He started laughing until she got up and tackled him. Nate fell on the snowy ground; Serena was lying on top of him. She took a bunch of snow, not caring that it wasn't in ball form, and stuffed it in his face. They couldn't stop laughing. She got up and let out her hand for Nate to grab. He got up and she started laughing from all the snow he had on him. Half of it was melted. "Oh, Nate, I got you all wet. I'm so sorry!" she said. Nate laughed and started trying to brush the water off. "Here, I'll help," Serena said as she brushed off water from his chest area. Nate kind of enjoyed it, but then awkwardly coughed. Serena stopped. "C'mon, Blair and Chuck are going to be at your house in like two hours, and we got to get your hot tub running!" Serena shouted as she pulled Nate back to his place.

Serena and Nate got to Nate's apartment, his parents weren't home. Blair, Chuck, Serena, and Nate decided to have a party with just them. Serena opened Nate's parent's liquor cabinet and pulled out all of it. "Serena, do you honestly think we're going to drink all of that?" Nate asked seriously.

She laughed. "Of course Natie, I mean, it's vacation, your parents are gone for all of it, and I haven't left yet. So, we're going to go through this in a week." Serena bent down to get her suitcase from underneath Nate's bed. She got a shirt and skirt out of it. She turned around to see Nate staring at her with a huge smile on his face. "Nate, turn around for a minute. I have to change," she told him. Nate laughed and turned around. Serena took off her shirt and turned to Nate to see if he was looking, he wasn't. This is what she liked about Nate, he wasn't disgusting. Serena put on her tank top and mini skirt on. Her tank top was black, and her mini skirt was jeans. "Okay, I'm finished."

Nate turned around just to see Serena wearing the most casual thing possible, yet, she looked beautiful. She was rubbing her back. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My back has been hurting since I tackled you. Can you massage me?" she asked.

Nate nodded. "Okay, just lay on my bed," he said as he led her to the bed. Serena got on his bed and took off her shirt. Nate swallowed nothing. He just liked Serena so much. She lay on his bed stomach facing the bed. Nate slowly walked to his bed and sat over Serena. He sat on her upper thighs with one leg on one side of her and another leg on the other side of her. He gently placed his hands on her upper back and moved his hands up and down. "Is this okay?" he asked her.

She moaned. "It's wonderful." Nate laughed and slowly moved his hands to her lower back. His hands were now on the small of her back, rubbing it. This was amazing for Nate. Not only did he have the hottest girl lying on his bed topless, but she wasn't just some stranger, she was his best friend. He was now rubbing her sides. What Nate liked about Serena was that she didn't have fat flying about; she was skinny, but not too skinny that it was gross. "Okay, Nate, I'm good, I'm starting to get cold," Serena told him.

"Okay," he said as he pushed on her lower back and got off of her. Serena got up and put her tank top on. She was still shivering. Serena ran into Nate's closet and came out with his blue sweater on. Her hair was a bit frizzed, but she quickly straightened it out. Blair and Chuck burst through the doors. Nate suddenly took his eyes off of Serena and stared at Blair and Chuck. "Hey guys, come in, come in."

Chuck put his stuff on the floor and looked into the kitchen. "Did you already let Serena into the alcohol?" Chuck asked referring to all the alcohol in it. Nate laughed. "Well, why don't we start this party? Serena, want some drinks?" Chuck asked.

"Yes!" she screamed. Her and Chuck went into the kitchen and started making drinks as they talked.

Blair was stuck with Nate. "So, what did you do today?" Blair asked.

"Well, Serena and I had a snowball fight. What about you?" he asked.

"Chuck and I went shopping."

Serena then came into the room with two drinks in her hand. "Here you go," she said as she gave Blair a drink. "And Nate, Chuck is coming with yours. But we had an idea to play strip poker!" she shouted.

"No, S, I really don't want to play," Blair said. Typical Blair, she never wanted to do anything spontaneous. "So how about we just watch a movie."

"B! Come on! Let's have a fun night. Just one night, nobody except us will know," Serena said. Blair considered it, and then nodded. "Yes! Chuck!" she shouted. He came into the room. "I convinced Blair to play strip poker. Now all we have to do is convince Nate," she said. They all looked towards him. He looked at Serena, he nodded. Of course he'll play, he'll play with Serena.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

They brought out the cards and brought half the drinks with them. Serena was drunk half way through. Half way through it, Nate didn't have a shirt, shoes or socks, Blair didn't have her shoes and socks, Chuck had no shoes, socks or pants, and Serena didn't have a shirt on, or shoes and socks. They stopped playing strip poker and drank some more. "Okay, let's go into the hot tub!" Serena shouted. They all agreed. "B, come on and we'll get changed," she said as she took Blair's arm and pulled her to Nate's bedroom. "Which one do you think I should wear?" Serena asked once she had all three of her bathing suits out on Nate's bed.

Blair looked back at Nate's bed and started thinking. "The black one, anyway, I have that same one in white," Blair said pointing to Serena's blue bathing suit. They put on their bathing suits and sat on Nate's bed because Serena got really dizzy. "S, do you think you can go in a tub full of water?" Blair asked worriedly.

"Yes, B, don't worry, but if I feel sick, I'll just let you know and run out of the hot tub," Serena answered. "C'mon, let's go!" she got and pulled Blair up and into the hot tub. Chuck and Nate were already in the hot tub in Nate's parent's house. "Hey guys. Thanks for waiting for us," Serena said jokingly.

She slowly got into the hot tub and let Blair hold her other hand so she won't fall. "Serena you're looking hot. How about we ditch this popsicle stand?" Chuck asked in his irresistible voice.

"No Chuck. I do not want to 'ditch this popsicle stand' with you. I don't even want to 'ditch this popsicle stand'." Nate wanted to smile, but he didn't want to seem happy about Serena not leaving, then everybody would know that he likes her. Blair smiled, but secretly she wanted to leave the hot tub. Everybody loved Serena, nobody loved her. After an hour of talking and Chuck hitting on Serena, they got out of the hot tub and decided to watch a movie. "Which one?" Serena asked as she looked at all the movies with Blair.

"Well, I want to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ but nobody else wants to so let's just watch another one," Blair said.

Serena's jaw was half way to the floor. "Blair Waldorf, when have you ever cared about what anyone else?" she asked jokingly. Blair slapped her playfully. "How about this one?" she asked as she pulled out a horror movie. Blair looked scared, but she nodded. Serena and Blair changed into their pajamas and jumped on Nate's bed where Chuck and Nate were already laying.

"Which movie did you guys pick?" Chuck asked. Serena showed him the movie. "Alright, pop it in." Serena got up and bent over to put the disc in the DVD player. Chuck smirked, tapped Nate on the arm and pointed towards Serena's butt. Blair slapped his arm. Chuck and Nate laughed.

Serena turned around with a blank expression. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," Nate said as he shook his head. Serena shrugged and jumped back on the bed and sat between Chuck and Nate. The movie started, but it wasn't that scary, until this monster/human popped up. Blair and Serena both screamed. Nate and Chuck laughed again. Half way through the movie Serena passed out from her drunkenness. After that Blair passed out from just being sleepy. Nate and Chuck were the last ones up. Nate passed out, Chuck looked over to him. Serena was lying down, and Nate was hugging her. He looked at Blair, who was on the other side of him, just to see her turning around to face him; her arm flung over and hugged him. Chuck smirked and put one arm behind his head and drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's cell phone was buzzing from someone calling him. It fell off the drawer and woke everybody up. Serena moaned first and rubbed her head. "Oh my God, how much did I drink last night?" she breathed.

Blair giggled. "Too much S. Then you dragged everyone with you. Nate, do you have any Advil?" she asked. Nate nodded tiredly and slowly got up into the kitchen. He came back in ten minutes with a bottle of Advil in his hand. "What took you so long?" she asked tiredly.

"I kind of passed out half way there."

"You idiot," Chuck said.

Serena's blonde hair was everywhere. It was all tangled up, her makeup was everywhere on her face, and her eyes were scrunched up because her head hurt so much. She turned her head around to look at Chuck. "Why aren't you more hung over?" she asked drunkenly.

"Oh, I can consume massive amounts of alcohol and not get drunk."

Serena moaned again and dropped her head on her pillow. Everyone laughed. "Okay, you guys leave, now," Serena said tiredly and drunkenly as she pointed towards the door. Everyone laughed again. "Seriously, I want you to leave."

Nate sat next to Serena where he slept last night. "Serena, this is my house," Nate reminded her. They laughed again. "Guys, do you want to go to the other room?" Nate asked.

Serena slowly got up. "No, I'm up. Let's just sit here, and quietly talk," Serena told them.

Blair and Chuck looked at each other and laughed quietly to themselves. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Chuck asked them in a whisper.

Serena wiped her face. "Guys, quieter, please," she said.

They all laughed quietly again. "But Serena, if we go any quieter, we won't be able to hear what each other are saying," Blair pointed out.

"Yeah, how about we just do that," Serena said as she leaned on the head board. She fell asleep.

They all got up quietly and went to change. After they were done getting ready, Blair walked into Nate's room just to see Serena pushing herself up. "Oh S, do you need some water?" she asked caringly.

"Yeah, but I'll get it," Serena said a bit soberer.

Blair ran to the bed and tired to push Serena down. "No, I'll get it, don't worry." Serena smiled and lay on Nate's bed. Blair came back in three minutes. "Here you go," she said as she gave Serena a glass of water.

Serena drank half of it in one gulp. She came up for a breather. "Thanks, but I need to take a shower, I'll be back in a bit," she said as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She came into Nate's bedroom with just a towel on, then noticing that everybody was in the room. "Okay, I'm just going to get my clothes and I'll go get changed," Serena said awkwardly.

"No, it's okay, you can change in here, we don't mind," Chuck said.

Blair slapped him again. "Chuck, you are disgusting." Serena laughed at Blair and went to the bathroom to change. She came out and sat on the bed. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" Blair asked them.

"Well, want to have a party?" Serena asked.

Nate and Chuck looked at each other, confused. "I'm sorry I was thinking that_ this _was the party," Nate said. That day Blair and Serena were texting everybody to come to Chuck's hotel suite at 9:00 P.M. for a party. Blair's cell phone was the first to vibrate. Then Serena's, then Nate's, and then Chuck's.

**'Gossip Girl here. Word has it C, B, N, and S are having a party. Where, you might ask. At C's hotel suite of course, where else would you host the party of the Christmas vaca? You know I'll be there. All the gossip and drama, something is going down.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.'**

"Great, Gossip Girl is going to post everything that happens."

That night lots of people came to the party. Nobody would miss a party Chuck, Blair, Nate, and Serena were throwing. Nate was looking at Serena talking to some guy. They were laughing and jabbering about. Nate realized something then, he would never get Serena. She would flirt with every guy and date every guy, but she wouldn't date him, her best friend. He saw some girl, who was pretty, but wasn't as pretty as Serena, but he could settle. He walked over to her and started talking to her. Serena looked over at him and frowned. Nate was now flirting with another girl. "Excuse me Jonathan, I have to go over there," Serena said awkwardly as she pointed nowhere. She walked away from her brother's boyfriend and sat on Chuck's bed. At the end of the night, Blair was talking to some guy, Chuck was drinking scotch and talking to two girls, Nate was _kissing_ the girl, and Serena was sulking on Chuck's bed.

"Actually, I think I'm going home with Blair tonight. I'll just get my stuff in the morning. Bye Nate." He nodded and hugged her goodbye. He pecked the girl on the lips and left Chuck's suite.

Blair came up to her an hour later and said, "S, I'm leaving, see you tomorrow?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow," she replied. Serena got up and hugged Blair goodbye. She watched as she left. The party ended an hour later. Chuck was left alone. He came up to Serena and sat next to her. "I'm surprised you are left empty handed," Serena said.

"Yes, well I saw you and dismissed them. What are you doing here all alone? Actually, what are you doing _here_?" Chuck asked her.

Serena exhaled and lay on his bed. She wiped her eyes. She didn't want to talk about this with Chuck. But she had to let it out. "You know about Nate right?"

"That you are in love with him? Yes," Chuck said quickly.

"Well I saw him with another girl, then he started kissing her, and I just can't bare it anymore. I want to hurt him like he hurt me," Serena said. Chuck lied down next to her and put his hand on her thigh. She lifted her head up and stared at him. "I'm going to have to get way drunker for this," she said.

Chuck got up and helped her up. "That's possible." Serena walked to the bar and poured three glasses of scotch. "Who else is coming?" Chuck asked jokingly. Serena pushed one glass of scotch to Chuck and took the other two. She chugged them down as fast as she could. Once she got properly drunk, she took Chuck's hand and pulled him to his bed. She kissed him and pushed him on the bed. "This is finally happening," Chuck breathed. Serena kissed him, and took off his shirt.

Serena woke the next day with an arm around her. Her hair was all messed up again. Her head was pounding again. "Chuck," she breathed. He moaned. "Get up Chuck, I need to get up," she said. Chuck rolled over on her. "Chuck, bones crushing, lungs collapsing," she said with a rough tone to her voice. "Chuck, get up right now. I'm going to scream in your ears."

He moaned once more. "I'm up, I'm up Serena," Chuck said quietly.

"Chuck, we can't do anymore of this, we can't tell _anyone_ about this," Serena told him. The whole time she was thinking about Nate. "We're never going to talk about this again, got it? Last night was purely me getting back at Nate."

"Nate will find out about us. You're going to tell him because you still want him," Chuck said.


	4. Chapter 4

Nate's phone dinged.

**'Spotted: N and B walking out of C's hotel suite. Guess who didn't show? S. Never left the hotel did you S? Can you say I know what you did in C's hotel suite?'**

His jaw was on the floor. Serena stayed at Chuck's? They didn't do anything, did they? Serena burst into the room. I guess he was going to find out. She was pouring her eyes out. She looked up at Nate, whose jaw was dropped and his phone was open to Gossip Girl. Her mascara was running down her face. "Nate," she breathed. "Please don't listen to her," Serena said referring to Gossip Girl.

He closed his phone and ran to Serena. He wiped some of the tears coming from her eyes. "So, she was lying, right?" he asked. Serena gulped down air. He pushed her off of him, but still held her shoulders. "She was lying, right?" he said, a little bit harsher this time. Serena didn't say one word. Nate let go of her shoulders and lifted his hands up to his eyes. His head was now facing the ceiling, he turned around and moaned. "Serena, you slept with Chuck?! Are you serious?! Why the hell would you sleep with Chuck?!" he screamed.

"Do you really want to know why I slept with Chuck?!" Serena screamed back. Nate nodded harshly. "Okay, this is why I slept with Chuck. I saw you and that girl talking at the party; I got depressed so I sat on his bed. Then I looked over at you again and you were kissing her! Nate, do you understand how upset I was? I was so upset that I slept with Chuck Bass!" she screamed as she cried her eyes out.

Nate sighed, and then remembered back at the party. "The only reason I was kissing Jessica was because I saw you flirting with that guy!"

Serena looked confused. "Jonathan?!" she screamed. Nate shrugged. "Jonathan is my brother's boyfriend, you idiot!" Nate looked shocked. "But anyways, if he was a guy I was flirting with why wouldn't you fight for me?! Because when you dated Blair, you fought for her every day! Am I not as special as Blair?!" She couldn't see how much she was crying. Nate didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. "Thank you," she quietly said. She ran out of the room in tears.

**'Spotted: S leaving N's house in tears. Whoops, did I mention too much? But walking out of the building she saw G. I wonder what S is going to do since G is back in town. Party!'**

For the next week, Nate, Chuck, or Blair didn't hear from Serena. But on Gossip Girl, she says that Serena has been hanging out with Georgina. That means she's partying. Partying more than she has partied with any of them. Knowing Serena, she would be sleeping with different guys every night. She hasn't even gone home; occasionally she calls, but never comes home. "Georgina," Serena breathed between gulping down alcohol. "Georgina, its 2:00 A.M." Serena started, but then she looked over to see some guys. "Never mind, you know what we should do?" Serena laughed. Georgina started also. "We should—we should pretend my name is Savannah, I mean, that'd be hilarious!" Serena screamed.

Georgina laughed and went up to grab the guys. "Come and dance with us!" Georgina shouted at them.

"Who's 'us'?" one guy asked. Georgina pointed to Serena with a huge smile on her face. "Serena?!" he screamed.

Serena stood up with shock. She walked up to the guy and looked straight into his eyes. "Carter?! Carter Baizen?!" Serena screamed. Georgina looked confused. "G! This is Carter! Carter Baizen! He used to be in our school, but then he left!" she screamed. She leaned in closer to Carter. "You know— I—I always had a cr—crush on you," she whispered. At the end of the night, Carter took Serena back to his place. Guess what happened. The next morning, she woke earlier than him. It just hit her then, what she was doing. She was sleeping around to get over Nate. Despite her headache, she jumped up and threw her clothes back on. She called a very familiar number. She got his answering machine. "Natie, I need to talk to you. Please answer your damn phone! I need to see you! I need you!" And with that, she hung up.

"Chuck, what do you want?" Blair asked harshly.

He came in without being invited. He ran to her bedroom and sat on the bed. Chuck buried his head into his hands. Blair came in worriedly; she sat next to Chuck and rubbed his back. "I have to tell you something, that you cannot tell anyone," he said. Blair nodded. "I slept with Serena."

Blair's jaw was dropped. She lay on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Oh my God, are you serious?" she asked as she got up and tried to look in his eyes. He didn't respond. "Oh my God! Why does everyone love Serena?! It's so depressing living in a world where Serena van der Woodsen is your best friend, and every guy likes her!"

He took his head out of his hands. "Blair," he whispered. "I would take you before Serena, _any_ day."

She got up and stared at him. "But you did take Serena before me! That's the problem!" Blair blurted out.

Chuck got up and was now eye to eye with her. "The problem? You have a problem with me sleeping with Serena?" he asked seriously.

Blair scrunched up her face. "No! It's just—no!" Chuck looked into her eyes passionately. He lifted his hands to her jaw line quickly. He kissed her. They broke off and gasped for air. Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Maybe." She kissed him again.

'_Natie, I need to talk to you. Please answer you damn phone! I need to see you! I need you!'_ The words kept repeating in his head. His phone vibrated after he checked his voicemail. 'N, plz i need 2 tlk 2 u. I will b the plaza in 1 hr. u dn't have 2 shw up. Ill b there no mtter wat. –S' Nate kept reading the message over and over. His hand slowly moved to a button, he pressed it, DELETE.

Blair broke the kiss off with Chuck. "Wait, what am I doing? You can't be in a serious relationship. I can't be with you," she said as she rubbed her forehead.

Chuck moved closer to her and grabbed her hands. "Listen Blair, you don't need a serious relationship. You need to be free. Come on, we won't tell anyone. It'll be out little secret."


	5. Chapter 5

Serena waited at the Plaza bar. She waited there for two hours, Nate never showed.

It was now summer, Blair and Chuck had decided to do something special on the night after school ended. Nate has not talked to Serena. Occasionally they would bump into each other, and Serena would try to talk to him, but he would run away. He didn't look at her the same way since she slept with Chuck. But this summer all that nonsense was about to change. Blair had invited Chuck, Nate, and Serena to go to a Hampton's house. But the twist is that she didn't tell Nate or Serena that she had invited _both_ of them. It was her plan to get them to be friends again.

The school day ended, Nate didn't even bother to show up, he was probably smoking a joint with the lacrosse team. Chuck got into his limo and told his driver to circle Constance once. Then Blair would be waiting for a limo to pick her up. No one knows that Chuck will be in it, he'll take her to his place and then the rest will be it. Later that night, Blair lay in Chuck's arms. He had fallen asleep, but Blair was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was her first time, and she didn't mind it. She was just glad that she was a light sleeper, because if Chuck left her that night, she would be so upset. She fell asleep, hoping that Chuck wouldn't leave her. The next day, she awoke in his arms. _YES! He was still here!_ She thought to herself.

In the afternoon, Chuck and Blair decided to go to the Hamptons together. Serena and Nate would meet up at the house. Hopefully Blair's plan will work. Serena was driving to Blair's Hampton house. The hood on her car was down, so her blonde hair was flying everywhere. Her sunglasses almost fell off her head, she felt free. She hasn't thought about Nate for the whole drive. She _was_ free.

Serena opened the door to a huge house. It was a mansion. She dropped all her bags. "Hello? Serena's here!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Blair ran down the stairs, her heels were clacking with the hardwood floors.

"Serena, here, let me show you to your room. Come on, let's go!" Blair said quickly. Nate was in the other room, and Blair wanted to warn Serena about him being here. She took one of Serena's lighter bags and pulled it up the stairs. Blair looked around to make sure Nate wasn't coming in. They got to Serena's room. Blair ran to the door and locked it. "S, I have to tell you something," Blair said sounding worried. Serena sat on her bed and exhaled. "Nate's here," Blair simply said.

Her jaw dropped. "What, where, where is he?" she asked calmly. Blair pointed downstairs. "Which one is his room?" Blair pointed to her left. "The one right next to me?" Blair nodded. "Okay, but Blair, can I have a minute alone so I can unpack?" Serena lied.

"Sure S, just promise me that you won't do anything stupid," Blair said. Serena didn't answer. "S, _promise_."

Serena put her right hand up. "Scout's honor," she said mockingly.

**'Spotted: S driving out to the Hamptons. I wonder who she is meeting up there.'**

Serena watched Blair walk out of her room. She waited for a while, and then opened the door ever so slowly to check around. Blair wasn't anywhere in sight. She slowly opened the door, and tiptoed out of her room, she turned left, and quietly knocked on Nate's bedroom door. There was no answer. Maybe he is downstairs. Serena slowly opened his door and sat on his bed, she waited for him, she needed to talk to him so they could survive this summer here.

She could hear them chattering downstairs. But then she heard screaming. "What, why?! Why didn't you tell me that?!" Nate shouted. "I have to go," he said, quieter this time, but Serena still could hear him.

Serena ran out of his room and looked down from the balcony. "Nate!" she screamed. He looked up at her, God; he forgot how beautiful she was. He forgot her light blue eyes, and her golden blonde hair; it was like his, but hers was more blonde. "Come here," she whispered as she signaled him to come upstairs. Nate followed like he was hypnotized. Blair and Chuck followed with their eyes. Nate got upstairs and went into his bedroom; Serena followed him in, shut the door and locked it. Blair and Chuck looked at each other, Chuck smirked. He intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and moved closer into him. They kissed and quietly ran to Chuck's master bedroom, which was far away from Nate's.

Nate stood there with crossed arms. Serena's held her hands in front of her. She squeezed them. "Nate," she breathed.

He uncrossed his arms and raised them to her. "No Serena, you know how bad I feel?"

Her jaw dropped. "How bad _you_ feel? Nate, do you know how bad _I_ feel? I can't see my best friend, well my best _guy_ friend. A guy I had—" Serena started, but then she realized that she was confessing her feelings for Nate.

Nate had a feeling what was coming up next. "What?" he asked.

"Never mind." Nate started to say something, but Serena cut him off. "Never mind Nate."

"Serena! Tell me what you were going to say, or I'm leaving right now!"

She kept her mouth shut, why? She could tell Nate about her feelings. He slowly walked out of her room. Serena opened her mouth. "Nate—" He slammed the door. Serena burst into tears. Pain was resurfacing; the agonizing pain was coming up to her throat. She knew what she had to do to forget this. She gulped down the air and walked out of the Hamptons house.

Blair ran out of Chuck's room. Her hair was all messed up, and her t-shirt was wrinkled. She found Nate in the kitchen. "Oh, hi Nate," she said as she straightened up her hair and her shirt. She looked back at Chuck's bedroom door, he was supposed to come out a few minutes after she did, but if Nate saw both of them coming out of the same room with messed up hair, he'd find out. "What's wrong with you Nate?!" she screamed and leaned closer to the door so Chuck would find out that Nate was right there.

"Nothing's wrong, why are you screaming?" he asked depressingly. Blair shook her head, hoping that Chuck would realize. "I'm going to lay down, I'll see you later," he said as he started walking to the upstairs.

Serena was drunk; drunker than she has been in her whole life. She was partying with random people. This one guy gave her drink and she chugged it, this felt weird. This wasn't like all the other drinks; this had a kick in it, a weird kick. All of a sudden, she felt drowsy; everything was spinning around. Someone picked her up, she was laughing, she could tell. But then the guy took her to this deserted alley. "Stop," she moaned. The guy took off her shirt. "Stop it," she moaned again. He took off her pants, now she's in her undergarments. She used the strength she had to take out her cell phone and pressed one. Speed dial. Blair answered the phone. "B, help," she whispered.

"S? What's wrong? Where are you?" she asked worriedly.

The guy saw the phone in her hand. "It's okay princess, you'll be fine," he said. He took her cell phone and shut it off. He took off his pants.

"Serena!" she screamed into the phone, but then realized Serena had hung up. She ended the call and tried to call Serena again. It went straight to voicemail, her phone was off. "Oh my God, oh my God," Blair breathed. "Chuck! Chuck!" she said as she banged on his bedroom door. He answered it right away, thinking that she came back for more. "Serena is in trouble. She needs our help!" she screamed. Chuck nodded and grabbed his coat. "Nate!" she screamed as she ran up the stairs. "Nate, open your damn door!" she screamed even louder this time.

He opened the door in a hurry, he was mad Blair could tell. "What do you want Blair?!" he screamed.

She was worn out, gasping for air. "Serena, Serena is in trouble, Serena," she said tiredly.

Nate was shocked, he didn't care that he was wearing a man's tank top; he followed Blair down the stairs and started the car. Nate didn't even buckle his seat belt; he sped off with Blair and Chuck. "Where is she?" Chuck asked nervously.

Both Nate and Chuck looked at Blair for this answer. She was disappointed to tell them the truth. "I don't know," she said. Nate exhaled. She got all hopeful again. "All I know is that she was at a bar, and there is only one bar Serena likes to go here. She thinks all the other ones are dirty," she said. Nate took his eyes off of the road. He looked at Blair and raised his eyebrows. "2nd Street. Go!" Blair screamed at Nate. He looked back at the road and pressed the gas lever with all his force.

The guy had now taken off Serena's undergarments. _All _of them. She was now completely naked. Serena was still awake, but didn't have the energy to do anything about the guy; she couldn't scream or push him off. She was just praying for someone to find them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you ana-12 and hollowmeadow for always reviewing. You guys are the best! **

"Serena! Serena!" Chuck, Nate, and Blair screamed. They had now gotten to the bar. "Excuse me," Blair said to the bartender. He didn't turn around. "Excuse me!" she screamed. The bartender turned and looked at her. "Have you seen a blonde, tall girl? She has probably been drinking for a long time," she informed him.

The bartender looked around. "Yeah, she went to the alley with some guy," he said. Blair turned to Nate and Chuck, who were already out the door running into the alley.

Nate and Chuck got into the alley, Blair followed them. They couldn't believe what they saw. A naked Serena on the bottom of some guy without pants on. "Hey!" Chuck screamed at him. The guy stopped kissing Serena's neck, and looked at Blair, Nate, and Chuck. Blair almost passed out; she stood there, crying her eyes out. Nate and Chuck ran towards the guy. Nate tackled the guy and punched him in the face. Chuck bent down and put his arm underneath Serena. He lifted the top half of her body and smacked her in the face softly. "Serena, Serena, wake up, please wake up!" Chuck got from softer to louder. "Serena!" he shouted. He smacked her in the face harder, nothing happened.

Nate threw more punches at the guys face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nate screamed at him. The guy didn't have any time to answer, Nate threw more and more punches.

"Hey! This girl is drunk off her ass, she came on to me, I was just doing what she told me to do!" the guy lied.

Blair scoffed from the end of the alley. She ran up to Serena and Chuck. She bent down to Serena's head and held it. "Chuck," she breathed. He looked up to her, and Blair jerked her head towards Nate. Chuck got up and held Nate's shoulder so he wouldn't punch the guy anymore. Blair moved down to Serena's legs. She put her underwear on. After, she smacked her legs. "Serena! Serena, wake up." She started crying. "Please S," she said as she wiped her tears. Chuck took his eyes off of Nate and the guy and looked towards Blair. Her arms were stretched vertically on Serena's legs. Her head was in between her arms; she was crying her eyes out. She looked so tender. "Serena! I need my best friend!"

Nate turned to Blair too. He still had the guy in his one hand, and a cell phone in the other. 9-1-1. CALL. "Hello, 911? Hi, it's Nate Archibald. I'm on—" he started. He looked towards Blair who mouthed out 2nd Street. "2nd Street in an alley next to—" Blair mouthed out the bar's name. "Swinging Donkey. I have a drugged girl, and the guy that drugged her. She won't wake up, we've tried everything. Slapped her, kicked her, nothing is working. And this guy tried to have sex with her." He hung up. "Yeah, they'll be here in like five minutes." He made Chuck hold the guy and tapped Blair on the shoulder. "Blair, you okay?" She hugged him and cried some more. The police and ambulance arrived quickly. They cloaked her so she wouldn't be so naked anymore. Blair, Chuck, and Nate rode in the ambulance with her. The siren was turned on, loud and painful to the ear. Blair was crying on Chuck's shoulder. His arm was around her and rubbing her back. Nate buried his head into his hands and kept shaking his head.

They got to the hospital; Serena had not woken up yet. Blair walked up to Chuck and Nate in the waiting room. They looked hopeful since Blair had just finished talking to the doctors. "The doctors just said that the drug that guy slipped her was pretty strong, so she won't wake up for a while. But they got it all out of her system. She'll be fine," Blair said with a small smile on her face.

"Can we visit?" Nate asked her.

Blair took a sip out of her coffee. "Yeah," she said as she sat down next to Chuck. "I just can't right now, I can't see her like that." Chuck rubbed her back again.

Nate got up. "Yeah, well I'm going to go see her. See you guys in a while," Nate said. He took his cup of coffee, and walked into Serena's room. There she was, looking more fragile than ever. Her hair was straight, her eyes were closed. But right now, her looks weren't the thing Nate was looking at. He felt like he could see her insides. She was hurt, she had been raped. Everything was going to be different for her. He sat down next to her bed. "Serena, can you hear me?" he asked to her lying body. He grabbed her hand. "I want you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?" he told her. His eyes started to water. "Oh God, this is all my fault. Why did I ever let you go Serena? Why didn't I fight for you?" he said to her, hoping that she would hear him. "I can't believe I did this." He moaned.

Just then someone grabbed his hand. Serena moaned. She turned her whole body to face Nate. "You didn't do this Nate, I did it. Now stop sulking and go get Blair for me," she said quietly. Nate got up and started walking out. Serena smiled and got comfortable. Blair came in with tears coming down her eyes. "Oh B, don't cry," she said as she stuck her hand out for Blair to grab. Blair wiped the tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine B, look at me; I'm fine, just a bit tired."

Blair sat down. "S, I'm so sorry for letting you leave the house," she said.

"B, it's not your fault. Why does everybody keep thinking that it's their fault?!" Blair opened her mouth to say something but Serena talked before her. "_I_ did this to myself. _I_ kept getting drunk._ I_ took a drink from a stranger. _I_ laughed when he picked me up to take me in the alley_. I_ am going to need my best friend when they let me out here and put me on bed rest. Will you be there?" Serena asked as she smiled.

Blair smiled. "Of course I'll be there." Blair started thinking for a minute. "S, I have to tell you something that you will not tell anybody," she said. Serena nodded. "I am seeing Chuck."

Serena's eyes widened. She sat up. "What?!" she screamed, and then she coughed. Her throat was so sore since her stomach had just been pumped. "B, this is going to turn out bad. You know it is," Serena said.

She shook her head. "No S, I've been seeing him for months."

"Did you…" Serena said referring to sex. Blair didn't say anything. "Oh no, B, you lost it to Chuck Bass?!" she screamed. She rubbed her throat again. "B, give me a hug." Blair leaned in and hugged her. "Just promise me you won't be so attached. You never know what will happen with Chuck."

"I won't be attached," Blair said. The truth is that she was already a little bit attached to Chuck. "S, I'm going to get your mom, she is really worried about you." She got up and kissed Serena's forehead. "I love you S, you're like a sister to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I was on holidays. This chapter is pretty long, and I'll update REALLY soon.**

Blair let Lily talk to Serena. She went to sit by Chuck. "How is she?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "She's better. Her throat is really sore though," Blair replied. She put her head on Chuck's shoulder. "I can't believe she's in here," Blair said.

"I know," Chuck said as he rubbed her arm.

Chuck kissed her forehead. Blair took her head off of his shoulder and stared at him. "Chuck, we can't do this here." She looked around to see if she knew anyone. She got up and stared him down. Chuck smirked. "We're never going to kiss or hug in public. Got that?" she said harshly. She doesn't know why she got angry, it's just that he knew their relationship was supposed to be a secret, yet he kissed her and hugged her. Chuck raised his arms in the air and watched Blair leave him in the waiting room.

The next week, Serena was allowed to go home. She was told to stay in the house for two days. The only thing she was allowed to drink was water, but she could eat normal foods. Blair and Nate were always by her side. Chuck was there sometimes since he lived with her, but he wasn't there 24/7. He was avoided Blair, Serena could tell. But whatever, she's seen enough of Chuck, she's seen _a lot_ of Chuck. Blair sat on the left side of Serena and Nate on the right. "I need some water," Serena said dryly. She coughed and held her throat. Serena tried to get up but Blair pushed her down. "I can get it myself B."

"Serena, I'm here to help. I'll be back in a minute," Blair said. She got up and went into the kitchen. Blair opened the fridge door and pulled out a container of water, she closed the fridge and saw Chuck. "Oh, hey there, long time no see. How are you?" she asked calmly.

Chuck walked in casually and took out some scotch. "I'm fine, look Blair, there's something that I need to tell you." Blair raised her eyebrows. "I just can't make it a nonexistent relationship. I need you."

Nate and Serena's phones dinged.

**'Gossip Girl here, a little information for you guys. Stay out of the Hamptons for a while. Rumor has it, S got sexually harassed. Good thing B knows S like the back of her headbands. B, C, and N got to the bar. N and C beat the **_**crap**_** out of him. Ambulance came and police, the guy is now in court for rape and S is on bed rest. N and B are there for her, awe, true friendship.**

**More info, C and B, dating. Never thought that would happen, would you?**

_**You know you love me,**_

**XOXO Gossip Girl.'**

Serena closed her phone at the same time as Nate. "So, I'm back on Gossip Girl, always fun," she said sarcastically. "God, I don't know when I'll be normal again. What do you think?" she asked Nate. He shrugged. "I think I can drink, but not like hard liquor, not yet." Nate nodded. "Nate when are _we _going to be normal again?" Nate shrugged. "Nate!" she said louder. She started tearing up.

Nate turned to Serena and held her hand. "Serena, it's normal with us. I promise you that," he said. It was true; he wanted to be best friends with Serena again. Nate tried to let his hand slip out of Serena's hand, but she squeezed on tighter. Nate nodded to himself and smiled. He still liked Serena, the truth was that. He still loved her beautiful blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes. He still liked her. Serena fell asleep on Nate's shoulder.

In the next two weeks Serena was back to normal. She was drinking, but not as much as she used to, until the next Thanksgiving. She got drunk with Blair because she knew she was safe. They got out of the bar and Serena twirled herself around and screamed with joy. "I forgot how much fun this was!" she screamed.

"Serena!" Blair said as she laughed. She kind of missed the fun Serena, the one that wasn't scared of everything. "My mom's freaking out which means your mom is freaking out!"

Serena stopped twirling around and almost fell over. "Come on Blair! The holidays are upsetting enough, let's do shots!" Serena screamed as she tried to push Blair back into the bar.

They got back to Blair's house, where her dad and mom were cooking. Serena took a piece of a little cake that Blair's dad made, and sat down. Blair hugged her dad. "Daddy, are we going to make our special pumpkin pie?" she asked him.

"Sure darling," he said.

Blair smiled and sat down next to Serena who was sleeping. Blair nudged her and Serena popped her head up. "Serena," Blair whispered. She didn't want her parents to find out Serena was an underage drinker. Blair mom and dad started talking about a model Blair's mom had brought.

Then Nate walked in. "Nate!" Serena screamed.

Nate came in with open arms. "Oh no!" he shouted jokingly. He could tell Serena was drunk. Serena opened up her arms so Nate would hug her. Just like Blair, he missed the fun loving Serena van der Woodsen.

"Blair, could you do us a big favor and take Serena for a bath?" her dad asked her.

Blair frowned. She got up to talk to her dad again. Serena also got up and followed Blair. "But daddy, we have to make our pumpkin pie!" she screamed. "Anyways, I have to wait for Chuck to come. Nate could you do the honors?" Blair asked. She totally forgot that Nate had interest in Serena, but whatever happens will happen.

Nate came up to Serena and held her shoulders. "Sure," he said, not like he was hypnotized, but like he was her best friend again. Serena jerked her shoulder forward drunkenly. Nate laughed. Blair smiled at them. Serena took a rose from the bouquet of roses and stuck it in her mouth. Nate led her upstairs.

Minutes later, Chuck arrived at Blair's house. He came in and talked to Blair's dad for a long time. Blair and him acted like a true couple. "Where are Nate and Serena?" Chuck asked Blair.

Blair leaned forward to his ear. "Their upstairs. We should go check on—" Then Blair's dad chimed in and started talking to Chuck again.

Nate turned around so Serena could change into a robe. After a while, Serena let Nate turn around. He saw her in a short, blue robe. Serena led Nate into the bathroom. Nate tried to hold her shoulders again, but she kept moving her shoulders away from him. He started laughing. "I don't want to take a bath!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Blair's orders," Nate said.

Serena sat on the edge of the bath. "Blair's not the boss of me," she said angrily, but drunkenly.

Nate made sure she wouldn't fall of the edge and then went to close the door. He came back and said, "Oh, you didn't hear? Blair's the boss of all of us." He sat on the edge also. Serena leaned back so the very top of her back was on the wall and her legs dragged across to the other side of the bath. She put her legs on Nate. "Seriously Serena, you smell like the floor of a brewery," Nate commented.

Serena's face got all scrunched up. "I do not!" she shouted. She took a chunk of her hair and put it on her nose. "Oh my God, I do! A brewery floor with a hint of second hand smoke," she said, her voice cracking at the end.

They both laughed. "And a pint of Old Spice."

"I totally need a bath." She picked up the shower head and used it as a microphone. "So, what about you?" Serena asked in a low tone of voice.

She pointed the "microphone" to Nate's mouth. "What about me?" he asked in a low voice, but not the same as Serena's. "I don't smell like an ashtray," he said into the shower head.

"But you _look_ like an _ass-tray_!" she said. Serena quickly leaned in and turned on the shower head and sprayed Nate.

He started laughing and covered his face with his own hand. Then he had an idea. "Oh God, Serena, stop! Seriously! Stop!" he shouted.

Serena's face immediately fell; she directed the shower head into the tub so no more water sprayed on anyone. "Oh, I'm so sorry—" Nate snatched the shower head out of Serena's hand and started spraying her. "That was a dirty old trick, Nate!" They both couldn't stop laughing. Serena stood up and started running around in tub. Nate was on the outside of the tub and followed her with the shower head. Finally she came around to Nate and he grabbed her. They started fighting over the shower head. Serena was soaking wet, and Nate was a little wet. Serena grabbed a hold of the shower head and pointed it towards Nate. Now he was soaking too.

Blair and Chuck heard screams from upstairs. They both looked up, and then at each other. "Daddy, may Chuck and I be excused?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Chuck smirked. He knew Blair was all nice towards her father because if he found out anything that she did, he would kick her out of the house. "Sure pumpkin."

Blair grabbed Chuck's hand and dragged him upstairs. "That fake Virgin Mary act is getting really old, don't you think?" he said in his irresistible tone.

She looked at him with the death stare. "Shut up Chuck," she said jokingly. They walked up to Blair's room and the screams got louder. They looked at each other curiously again and ran into Blair's bathroom. There, they saw Nate spraying water on Serena and Serena screaming. "What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Blair screamed.

Nate now had grabbed a hold of Serena again. They both stopped spraying each other and looked at Blair and Chuck. They looked at each other and Nate started running towards the door. At least, that's what Blair and Chuck thought, but Nate was actually running towards Blair. He grabbed her and lifted her up. Serena took the shower head and sprayed Blair with it. Chuck got nervous and ran out of the room. He didn't want his expensive clothes ruined.

After their water fight, Serena, Blair, and Nate had to changed clothes. Well, Blair and Nate had to; Serena just wanted to wear something different. Nate went to Blair's dad's closet. He took a blue shirt. "I'll wear this one," he said.

Serena came with him. She looked in the closet and picked a similar blue shirt. "And I'll wear _this_ one," she said drunkenly.

Nate looked curious. "Serena, why don't you wear Blair's clothes?" he asked.

She took the shirt out of the closet and looked deeper in the closet for a matching tie. "Because Blair says that if I wear any of her expensive clothes that I might rip them. And she says if you ask why I can't wear them, that I have to tell you this story and then say that you know I will. Which I don't get, because you don't think I would rip or get dirty things all over Blair's clothes, right?" she asked so innocently and drunk. Nate laughed. Really, he knew if Serena was drunk, she would rip all Blair's clothes or dirty them. She got a red and black striped tie from the closet. "Ah, this one is good. Don't you think Natie?" _Natie_. She hasn't called him that since the winter vacation. Whoa, flashback.

Nate nodded. Serena bit her lip and smiled at him. She walked over to Blair's dad's bed and took off her towel. She had already put her jeans on in Blair's room. She just needed to pick a shirt. Now that she has, she looked at the wet towel on the floor. Serena then turned to Nate, who was still looking at the spot that she was standing in. She turned back to the bed, and could feel Nate's eyes on her. They were burning a hole in her back. Serena got the blue dress shirt and put it on. She buttoned it on, but not all the way, she didn't want to look so proper. She buttoned it on like a V neck. So it was low, but not _that_ low. Then she picked up the tie. She tried putting it on her neck, and she flopped it around, but it didn't look like a real tie. "Nate, could you help me?" she asked turning around, but not taking her eyes off of the tie.

He laughed. "What do you need help with?" he asked. She took her eyes off of the tie and looked at Nate. The shirt was on, and he had it open collar; he looked wonderful. Serena pointed towards the tie and made a sad face. Nate took the tie in his hands. "Okay, so you do this—" He flipped it around. "And then you go like this—" He flipped it over again. "And then like this. There, it's finished." Serena smiled and ran to the mirror; she looked disappointed. Nate walked over o her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It looks weird..." she said upsettingly. She tried holding it in different positions, like putting it near her shoulder, but everything just looked stupid. Serena finally got fed up and turned to Nate. "Untie it," she said with a frown.

Nate laughed. He simply pulled the tie and it untied. "Where do you want it?" he asked.

Serena snatched it out of his hands. "Here," she said. She put the tie around her waist and tied it normally. Nate looked at her as she tied it, and when she finished, she looked up at him, his gaze followed to her face. She smacked her lips together. Blair was still changing. Serena lay down on Blair's dad's bed. Ten minutes later, Blair came in. Nate was trying to get Serena to stand up, but she couldn't. Blair ran over to them, and took Serena's arm. She put it over her shoulders; Nate did the same. They used all their force to lift Serena and slowly walk her down the stairs. Serena had a lot of trouble walking down the stairs, so Nate and Blair basically had to pick up foot by foot down the stairs. Blair's dad walked into the front foyer and looked at Serena. "This looks like something I would wear," he said to Serena.

"That's because it's yoouuurs," Serena replied drunkenly.

He laughed and looked at Nate. "This mine too?"

Nate laughed and nodded. A waiter walked by with a tray with champagne. "And this for meeee," Serena said picking up the glass of champagne, the waiter stopped and waited for Serena to pick it up.

Nate and Blair looked at each other and laughed. "No, no, no, no," they said together. Nate took the glass and put it back on the tray. They put Serena on the chair in Blair's front foyer. The chair's armrests went all the way down, so there were no spaces in it. Serena put her legs up and moved her back to the left a little bit. She rested her head on her hand and fell asleep. Minutes later, Nate's mom came to pick him up. She started talking to Blair's mom when Lily van der Woodsen and Eric van der Woodesn walked in. Nate's mom stopped talking and smiled at Lily. They had a bad past but Lily knew that Nate and Serena would end up together; just like Nate hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate walked passed Eric and ruffled his hair; Eric laughed and then quickly fixed it. Lily turned to Blair. "Where is my daughter?" Lily breathed. Blair laughed and looked over at the chair. Lily followed her gaze and stood next to the chair. "A little too much turkey?" she asked. Blair smiled again and nodded.

The next day, Serena and Nate said they would hang out. This was the day Nate was going to ask Serena out. This was the day she was going to say yes; he hoped. He walked to the café they agreed to go to, they had always gone to this café when they had something serious to talk about. Nate sat down and then looked around, good; no one they knew were here, Nate didn't want anyone interrupting them. Serena then came with a huge smile on her face. "Natie!" she screamed. He put his coffee down and stood up. Serena ran to him and jumped in his arms. He hugged her back and then dropped her. She had strands of hair in her mouth when he dropped her. She smiled until she found out she had her hair in her mouth; she dragged her finger down her cheek until she felt the strands of her hair coming out of her mouth. She sat down across from Nate. "I'm so sorry for Thanksgiving. I was really drunk," Serena said calmly. Then she smiled. "You should have seen me this morning, can you say _hung over_?" Serena joked. Nate smiled and nodded; he secretly wasn't into this conversation, he just wanted to ask Serena. "I'm sorry; you probably wanted to talk about something important, eh?" She took a sip from Nate's coffee and then shook her head. "Okay, go!"

Nate inhaled. "Well I have been thinking, a lot. Thinking about me, thinking about you, thinking about _you_ and_ me_." Serena's phone beeped. 'S, its rlly imprtnt meet me our bar? –G.' "Who's that?" he asked, annoyed.

Serena shook her head and closed her phone. "Nate, I'm so sorry, Georgina needs me. I'll see you later tonight for our slumber party?" She got up and kissed Nate on the cheek. He nodded and waved goodbye. Once she had left, Nate looked down; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Serena had ditched him for somebody else.

Serena met with Georgina at Killer Whales, their favorite bar to go to. "Hey G, what's the matter?" Serena asked once she found Georgina sitting alone at the bar.

Georgina put her martini down. "Nothing is the matter S, I just wanted to hang out with you," Georgina said in a manipulating tone.

Serena smiled weirdly. Georgina picked her martini again and took a huge gulp out of it. "Georgina, put the martini down, it's 4:00 o'clock," Serena said trying to take the martini out of Georgina's hands. "G, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing S," she said in the same tone. Serena raised her eyebrows and stayed next to Georgina for the rest of the day, not drinking a thing.

Chuck smirked. "Yes, that'll be fine," he said to an attractive dirty blonde woman sitting next to him. He took a sip from his scotch.

"Are you sure? Because we could always throw in—"

Chuck harshly put his scotch back on the table. "I said that'll be fine." The elevator doors opened, but Chuck couldn't hear it, the girl couldn't either. The girl nodded kindly. Chuck then remembered something. "Oh, here's the money," he said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out thirty Euros.

Blair dropped her bags. Chuck and the women turned around to see Blair. She used her famous line, "What the _hell_ is going on here?!" The woman stood up and revealed what she was wearing to Blair; a black, tank top dress that goes down to the middle of her thighs.

She started walking to the door. "I guess I'll call you later about that order Charles," she said on her way to the elevator. She stopped and looked back at Chuck; he had his scotch raised in the air to cheers to that. She then looked at Blair. "Bye, lady who I do not know the name of."

**'Spotted: An attractive woman leaving C's suite. Oh, poor B, didn't last a month.'**

"It's Blair! Blair Waldorf! His girlfriend!" she screamed. The elevator doors closed and Chuck got up to greet Blair. He walked over and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Get away from me! You jerk! I hate you!" she screamed as she ran to the elevator and harshly pressed the button four times.

Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Blair, she wasn't a girl I was going to sleep with," he told her. She raised her eyebrows. "If you insist to know, I was ordering something for _you_. From Paris. Do you honestly think I'd pay a hooker with Euros?" Blair smiled and jumped in his arms. "Okay, but we have to be at Nate's in an hour."

Serena ran into Nate's apartment, just to see him sitting alone watching television. She slowly tiptoed near the couch and jumped on it. He jumped up and laughed once he saw who it was. "So, what are we watching?" Serena asked. He switched off the television. She sat down more comfortably and said, "Okay, I guess nothing now."

He turned towards her. He inhaled once more. "Serena, I really need to talk to you. About the thing I was going to talk to you about at the coffee house."

"Shoot."

"Alright, I have learned to control myself, but since you've been in—that—accident, I can't anymore. Serena, I want to be there for you—" Serena opened her mouth to say something but Nate started up again. "As more than a friend," he finally finished. Serena smiled but didn't say anything. Nate took that as a no. "Oh, okay, let's just pretend that didn't happen," he awkwardly said. Serena smiled and shook her head. Nate turned back to the television and turned it back on.

Serena leaned closer into him and turned his head to face her. "It's a yes," she simply said. Nate smiled and took her head in his hand and pulled it closer to him. With the remote in his other hand, Nate switched the television off. He pushed her so now her back was on the couch. "Nate," she breathed. He kept kissing her. "Nate, I'm not ready."

Nate stopped kissing her and got off of her. "Yeah, I get it. Sorry," he said.

She smiled. "Let's go for a walk," she said. Nate nodded and got off the couch. He put out his hand for her to grab, she did and never let go of it. They went for the walk, holding hands and sometimes, Nate would push Serena onto a wall and kiss her. I wonder what's going to happen next.

'**Spotted: N and S, together? Finally? The answer to that, yes. Thank you for the picture Kellerz66! Correction: B and C are still together, attractive woman was a lady that C asked to get flowers for B. CUTE! **

**XOXO Gossip Girl.**

In Chuck's limo, Blair closed her phone. They got to Nate's house, in minutes time. Chuck shut the door after Blair. "You know they are going to be all like, hand holding, and kissy," Blair said.

"Is that going to be a problem for you?" he asked as they started walking to the door.

Blair fake smiled and shook her head. "I just wish we could do that," she muttered. Chuck looked over at her while she was looking at the ground. He had heard what she said, he doesn't even know why she said it, they both knew their relationship was going to be different than all the others. They burst into Nate's house to end the awkwardness. All they saw was Serena on top of Nate on his bed. "Serena!" she screamed.

Serena jumped up. "Oh, Blair, Chuck. Didn't know you were coming…" She checked her phone. "Right, on time," she awkwardly said. She got off the bed and straightened her hair. "So, what do you guys want to do?" she asked.

Blair ran to Serena. "We need to talk about the Sheppard's wedding!" she shouted.

Chuck and Nate looked at each other oddly. When Blair looked over to Chuck with a huge smile on her face, he fake smiled back at her. Serena unwillingly left the room with Blair so they could talk about cotillion alone. Chuck and Nate sat down on the couch. Once the girls were far away from the living room Chuck moved his head closer to Nate's. "We have to go to the wedding with them?" he asked in a whisper.

"I think it's necessary," Nate whispered back. Chuck shook his head in disappointment. They watched the television until Blair and Serena came back into the room. "So, what about the Sheppard's wedding did you talk about?" Nate asked them.

Blair sat next to Chuck on the couch, and hugged him tight. "Well, since they are getting married in Jamaica, we decided to go there earlier. I mean, my mom came up with the idea; she already talked to Lily, and she said she'd talk to Anne and Bart. I mean, would you guys like to go a bit earlier?" Blair asked.

Nate looked at Serena who was looking at her phone. "Yeah, that'd be cool," Chuck said. "What about you Nathaniel?"

He looked back at Chuck. "Yeah, that's fine," he muttered. Nate got up and went to his bed to see Serena. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Georgina wants me to hang out with her today."

Nate smiled. "Then go hang out with her," he simply said.

She looked at him and made a small smile. "It's just, last time we hung out together, she was acting all weird. She wasn't herself. It freaked me out."

"How about you just go to her hotel to see what she wants. Then I'll pick you up and we can go for dinner." Serena smiled and nodded. "Guys, I'm going to drive Serena somewhere and I'll come back and then I'll pick her up and we'll all go for dinner. Sounds good?" he said a little louder. Chuck and Blair nodded and got a little more comfortable on the couch. "Okay, you guys can just stay here…" Nate said awkwardly. He led Serena to Chuck's limo and sat next to her, holding her hand the whole way to Georgina's hotel room. Serena squeezed Nate's hand harder every block they passed. Once they got there, Nate kissed her cheek and let her out. "I'll see you later tonight." Serena got quickly walked into the hotel.

"Are you sure she'll go for this?" a man asked.

Georgina looked out her door. "Of course, it's Serena!" she said in a high pitched tone.

Serena walked in Georgina's room looking worried. "Hey G. How are you?" Serena asked as she sat down on the bed next to the man. "Hey Brad," she said to him.

Georgina sat down across from Serena. "I'm fine S! How are you?!" Georgina asked drunkenly as she handed Serena a glass of champagne. Serena declined it. "C'mon, it's been months! You can trust me," Georgina said, a little bit lower. Serena nodded and grabbed the glass out of Georgina's hand. She chugged it all. "Woah, I guess someone missed us."


	9. Chapter 9

At the end of two hours, Serena was drunk. Georgina had left the hotel room a while ago, and now it was just Brad and Serena. "I'd better—" She hiccupped. "Go, I'd better go," Serena said. She pushed herself off of the bed until Brad grabbed her arm. "Brad." She giggled.

"Stay with me for a bit." He pulled her down to the bed again and pulled her close to him. He poured her another drink at Georgina's bar; Brad turned to see if Serena was looking, she wasn't. He turned back to the drink; he took a packet out of his pocket and put a little pill in her drink. He turned to Serena and smiled. She pulled him to the bed and took the drink out of his hands. Her head was tilted back so she could consume the whole drinks. "That's it, just drink it." Serena listened to him and gulped down her last sip.

She slammed the glass on the ground and screamed with joy. She leaned on the headboard. "It's so hot, why is it so hot?" Serena said weakly. She took off her coat. Brad kissed her shoulder. "Brad, stop, I'm dating someone." Brad kissed her up to her neck; she tilted it so he would stop, but he just dug his head into her neck. She moved down to lay her back on the bed. Brad lay next to her and kissed her; she passed out. Who knows what happened next.

**'Gossip Girl here. S seen rushing out of G's hotel room, looking pretty weak. What happened S? Do you want your poor little boyfriend to know what happened? Whoops, he might have just found out.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.'**

Serena ran out of the building and caught a cab. She made him speed to Nate's house; of course she paid him extra. She ran into Nate's building, and into his room, just to see him close his phone again. "What the hell Serena?!" he screamed. Blair and Chuck looked at Serena, then at Nate. They ran out of the room at the same time. "Are you serious?!" She started crying, not because Nate was yelling at her, because she had just got sexually harassed again, and this time, the guy was successful. She was crying because Nate didn't know. "I cannot believe you did this to me. You said you were going to Georgina's, you didn't say anything about another guy being there," he said, quieter this time.

"Nate, I had no clue—"

Nate raised his eyebrows. "You had no clue that the other guy was going to be there?" He scoffed. "Yeah, I haven't heard that one before. I seriously don't know why I trusted you, you've done this to thousands of guys." Serena cried even more. "I think you should go," he said quiet.

"Nate, no, you don't understand!" she screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes, down her cheeks, onto the floor.

"Fine! I'll leave! Stay as long as you want!" he screamed back at her.

Nate ran out of his room and out the door. Serena hit the floor and screamed out in pain. Blair started walking towards the living room but Chuck grabbed her arm. She jerked her arm out of his hands and ran to Serena. She bent down to hug Serena, but it seemed like she wasn't breathing. "S," she said worriedly. "S," she said again. She turned to Chuck. "Come here, and call 911." Chuck did as he was told. Ambulance came again, and took Serena away.

**'I really have to be careful about what I say, good thing no one knows who I am. I can do anything. I'm like Superman. N, get back to your house, or to the hospital, your darling S, or ex darling, is in there again. She really needs to stop partying with people who aren't untrustworthy. Kids, listen to Gossip Girl, only party with people who've known for the longest of times, you never know who else is out there.'**

Blair and Chuck were sitting in the waiting room, and then a doctor came in. "Miss Waldorf?" Blair nodded and stood up. "Serena had been drugged again; before she fell asleep she said something about Georgina leaving and Brad dropping a pill in her drink. Then she said something about kissing her neck." A tear dropped out of Blair's eye. Chuck stood up immediately and hugged her. "We pumped her stomach, all of it is gone. When she wakes up, can you tell her to be more careful about whom she is partying with?" the doctor asked. Chuck nodded for Blair; the doctor left.

Chuck and Blair both sat down and held hands. "Did you call Nate?" Blair asked softly.

He nodded. "Out of service. I'm thinking he went to his boat, maybe sailed to Jamaica for a week before the wedding."

Blair shook her head in disappointment. "I cannot believe him, why would he yell at Serena like that?"

"Well, he thought she cheated on him," Chuck stood up for his best friend.

"Serena wouldn't do that; she's loved Nate ever since the last month I dated him. Serena would _never _do that."

"You never know what Serena would do."

Blair stood up and walked to Serena's room, she was awake. "Oh S, why didn't the doctors tell me you were awake? I'm going to have a talk with them."

Serena cleared her throat. "Blair, shut up and come here." Blair followed her command. Serena held her hand. "Does Nate know I'm in here?" she asked in a harsh tone, not because she was mad, just because her throat hurt from her stomach being pumped. Blair shook her head. "Okay, good, I don't want him to worry. How are you?" she asked. Blair shrugged. "C'mon, say something!" she said loud.

"I'm fine, just not great." Both their phones ringed. "Oh great, Gossip Girl," Blair said, clearly annoyed. They read the blast. "'_I'm like Superman'_ What the hell? I absolutely hate her, why would she post advice when you are in the hospital?..."

Blair kept rambling on but Serena blocked her out. _Again_? That's right; she's been here before, probably this same room. She has been here one too many times. Why does she keep attracting such bad people? Is it because she drinks? Probably, well, that's going to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena was let go after another day, she needed some time alone, so she sent Blair home, or to Chuck's bedroom. Serena went for a walk by herself. She inhaled, then exhaled, fresh air. Then she listened, silence, in New York City, that's impossible. Then she heard laughing, she knew it couldn't stay for long. This man closed his phone. He looked at Serena like she was goddess. "Hello," she said softly.

"Hi," he said.

"I'm Serena, who are you?" she asked curiously.

The man gulped. "I know who you are—" he muttered. Serena scrunched her face with weirdness. This guy was kind of creepy. He shook his head out of the hypnotist. "Dan, Dan Humphrey. I go to Saint Judes, you've never seen me?" he asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, sorry." They started talking for a while and Serena turned out to actually kind of like this guy. He was funny, nice, and attractive. Short brown hair, and had a brown leather jacket. Stylish.

"Well, I should be going," he said pointing his way to the bridge that led to Brooklyn.

Serena nodded and waved. They both turned back to back and started walking their separate ways, until Serena had an idea. She turned back to him and shouted, "Humphrey!" He turned immediately. She walked closer to him. She could do this, right? Of course, she hasn't seen Nate in three days, no call, no letter, nothing. "I know this is weird since we just met, but my friends are having a wedding in Jamaica, and that's pretty far, but we're leaving tomorrow, Friday until Monday, so what do you say?" she asked.

He nodded. "The Sheppard's wedding?" he asked. Serena nodded. "My dad was invited to it; we were going to go anyways. So, yeah I'll go."

"You guys were invited?" Serena asked shockingly. Dan looked down. "Oh I didn't mean for it to sound bad, it's just—" She was stuck.

"I live down there and they live up there? Yeah, well, my dad has an art gallery and Don Sheppard has been going there forever," he explained.

Serena nodded. "Sorry for sounding so bad, I hope you'll still come to the wedding with me." Dan nodded. "Okay, well, I guess you should be going," she reminded him.

"Yeah, bye," he said as he leaned in and hugged her. "I'll—I'll see you tomorrow in Jamaica." And he walked off.

**'I'll see you all in Jamaica. Cannot wait for the Sheppard's wedding.'**

The next day, Blair, Chuck, Serena, Lily, Bart, Eleanor, and Anne got on the plane to go to Jamaica. Blair sat next to Chuck, Lily next to Eleanor, Serena next to Anne, and Bart by himself. Serena could hear Chuck and Blair kissing each other; this was them doing it quietly, too. They were trying to be quiet so their parents wouldn't hear, but if Serena could hear them, two rows away, their parents could probably hear them. Anne turned her head towards Serena. "So, have you talked to Nate lately?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Serena smiled, and shook her head. "No, where did he go?" Serena asked. She was actually very excited to hear the answer to this question. Nate didn't tell her anything.

Anne looked shocked. "Nathaniel didn't tell you?" she asked. Serena shook her head. "That's weird; he couldn't stop talking about you for ages. But he went to Jamaica earlier on his boat. I asked why he wasn't going with you and he just slammed the door. What happened?" she asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing important, I'm hoping we'll settle it in Jamaica."

"Chuck, do we have a room together? Or is it Serena and I and you…" Blair asked, not knowing who Chuck would be sharing a room with.

He turned to her. "Nate?" he said. Blair raised her eyebrows in shock. "Yeah, he's there, he sent me an email earlier. But no, it's you and me."

She turned to Serena. "Who will she be sharing her room with?" Blair asked curiously. Chuck smirked. "Nate?! No, no, no, I will not allow it. Who would be stupid enough to put her in a room with him?!" she shouted. Then she turned to Serena, good, she was chatting with Anne, not paying attention to her and Chuck's conversation about her. Blair turned back to Chuck to see an even bigger smirk on his face. "You put them together?! You ass! Why would you do that to them?!" she said, a bit louder.

"So they could work it out. I made the rooms non-switchable, so they'll be stuck with each other," Chuck informed her.

Blair scoffed. "Chuck that is the worst plan you've ever made." He looked upset. "But it just might work. Okay, but if Serena or Nate comes in our room asking us about it, what shall we say?" They planned and planned the whole ride there. They were turning into the old, scheming Blair and Chuck.

They all got to the hotel in Jamaica and the first thing Serena was to do was to go to room 65, Dan's room. Of course, she didn't go straight there, she went to get her key and check what room she was in, room 43. She used the elevator because of all the suitcases she had with her. Serena walked into her room to see stuff already there; she got freaked out, until she saw someone's name on it. Nate Archibald. Seriously, they put her in the room with her ex boyfriend who didn't know she had gotten raped? That's wonderful. Serena dropped all her bags and went upstairs to room 65. She knocked on the door threw times. "Humphrey open you door!" Serena screamed. He did after another knock. "Hey there," she said, obviously impressed. Dan was wearing a tux, but without a tie and open collar. He looked like Nate when they had their water fight. She shook her head, no she cannot think about Nate now, she's just going to go downstairs and talk to the people working here.

"Umm, I'd really like to talk to you, but I have to get ready for the wedding," Dan told her.

Serena nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll come here twenty minutes before we're supposed to leave." He nodded and Serena left. She was going down to the front counter to talk to the person about Nate and her living arrangement. Serena got there just to see a line up, and to see a very familiar body and back of the head in the front of the line. Serena started walking up to the front of the line, not caring that people were yelling at her. "Nate?" she said in a calm voice.

Nate turned to see her wearing shorts and a t shirt; she looked beautiful. Nate had underestimated her looks when he was remembering her on his boat. "They put us in the same room," he said. He still hadn't forgiven her for sleeping with another guy while they were dating.

The woman at the counter cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'm sorry sir, but it says here that you may not switch your rooms. No exceptions," she said in a high pitch tone.

Nate shook his head in disappointment. "What if she had a deadly disease that I could easily catch?" he asked.

"Well, does she have a deadly disease that you can easily catch? Because if she did, she should be in the hospital," she told him.

Nate took his key and left the counter. Serena smiled and waved at the woman at the counter. Serena walked into her and Nate's room without Nate. He went to talk to Chuck and Blair. He burst into the room while they were kissing. "I cannot believe you guys did this!" he screamed.

"Well hello Nathaniel, nice to see you too. But we _are_ dating, I think it's necessary," Chuck said in his smug voice, referring to the kissing.

Blair looked at him with a death stare, and then looked back at Nate, he was shaking his head. "You put me in a room with Serena? Are you serious?" he said harshly.

"Nate, we didn't do that—" Blair started.

"No Nate, we _did_ do that." Blair looked at him again. "He should know about Serena, Blair."

"What about Serena?" Nate asked worriedly.

Blair nodded and stood up. "You broke up with Serena when she 'slept with someone else' correct?"

"Blair, he already knows this, just get to the real reason why she was crying."

She turned back to Nate and looked straight into his blue eyes. "Nate, she didn't sleep with someone, someone slept with her." Nate looked confused. "Someone drugged her again Nate! And you wouldn't let her speak! Someone raped her and the boyfriend she loved had just broken up with her. Life sucked for her, she probably felt like dying." Nate looked more worried. "Then she hit the ground and stopped breathing." With that Nate ran out of the room and started running towards his room shared with Serena. He could hear her laughing, why was she laughing by herself? He got four feet away from the room just to see Serena being escorted out of the room with a guy who looked very familiar. Maybe he went to his school, probably did. Nate quickly jerked his head down so Serena wouldn't see him. It's over.


	11. Chapter 11 The final

He was funny, but not that funny. They had some good times, but not as many times as her and Nate. Nate was her roommate right now, they needed to talk, well, she'll see him at the wedding. Dan held a tight grip on her hand, Nate's hand was softer. They got to the place where the Sheppard's were having their wedding in, it was beautiful. Whites flowers were everywhere, white curtains were everywhere, it was all white. Lots of people were already there. Blair, Chuck, and Nate… Everybody's phone dinged. Great, Gossip Girl already posted something about the wedding.

**'Does N still have feelings for S? I guess we'll find out this weekend, a reliable source tells me that they got put in the same room together, courtesy of B and C. But too bad S already has a date to the wedding, from Brooklyn. Let's call him Lonely Boy. Going for the Lower East Side, S? B and C already had told N about what really happened at G's, but does he know who the other man was? Well, he's in the same room as you N, better get a move on.**

**XOXO.'**

All the teenagers looked shocked except for Serena, Nate, Blair, and Chuck. They all closed their phones at the same time, and looked at each other. Serena took her eyes off of Nate, Blair, and Chuck and looked around the hall, she saw him. Brad the guy who had drugged her, and his date, Georgina Sparks. They were looking at Serena with a death stare. Serena had dropped Dan's hand. Nate walked over to her. "Who is it?" he asked seriously, not caring that Dan was standing right there.

Serena shook her head again. Now Dan was looking at her. "Dan, I'll be right back, I have to talk to Nate about this," she said as she started pulling Nate away. Dan walked away and talked to Jenny, his little sister. "Nate, we cannot talk about this, it's over, it's done, it's over and done." He looked angry.

"Seriously Serena, tell me who did it."

She crunched down so the lower part of her back was the only thing touching the wall. Her knees were bent and her arms were lying on her lap. This wasn't the smartest position to sit in since she was wearing a short dress, but she didn't care, she was about to tell Nate who drugged her. "I can't tell you Nate, it's bad."

Nate sat down next to her. "Serena, tell me."

"Brad." Nate turned red and stood up and started stomping towards Brad and Georgina. "Nate! Stop! Please don't do anything!" she screamed after him. Serena stood up and started running after him. "Oh God," she huffed as she ran. Nate got to Brad and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped. "Nate!" Serena screamed.

Chuck and Blair came running, and Chuck took Nate by the arms and pulled him off Brad. "Nate, get off of him, man! Get off of him!" he screamed. Nate did what he was told; Brad was bleeding. Chuck pulled Nate into a corner so they could have a talk.

Georgina came up to Serena. "What the hell was that S?" she said loudly, but not loud enough to hear anything, maybe except Gossip Girl.

Serena looked angry. "What the hell was _that_ G?" Georgina looked confused. "You left me, and he drugged me, you know I have a bad past with that!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Georgina lied.

"Good joke, seriously G, I don't know why I was your friend in the first place. See you."

Serena turned around to leave Georgina but she grabbed her arm. "If you tell anyone that I was involved, your life will be ruined. Got that?" she muttered in Serena's ear. Serena jerked her arm away from Georgina's hand and stalked off to find Nate.

**'Spotted: A fight happened at the Sheppard's wedding? They shouldn't do that since we all know Mrs. Sheppard would beat them; we already know she slapped C. But let's get back to the fight. What it really looks like was N fighting for S and B fighting for G. After C pulled N off, G came up to S and muttered something in her ear. What did she mutter, you might ask, well it won't be long until we find out.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.'**

"Nate, I know what he did to Serena, but you got to get a hold of yourself. You can't be punching people at the _Sheppard's _wedding, the bride will kill you. She has no problem doing that, I should know, she slapped me across the face once," Chuck told him.

Nate raised his eyebrows. "When?" he asked out of curiosity.

"When I hit on her a year ago." Nate looked shocked. "But that's in the past; right now you've got to talk to Serena—" Serena walked up to them and hugged him. "I'll just go and talk to Blair," Chuck said awkwardly.

Chuck walked to Blair and she grabbed him and kissed him. Chuck kissed her harshly back, then she broke it off. "That was pretty hot how you controlled Nate like that," she said in a seductive tone.

"Really, it's him who always pulls me out of a fight," he said in the same tone, only in a man's voice.

"Chuck, you don't have to act all macho, I like you just the way you are." She looked around to see if any parents were watching; they weren't. Blair pulled him in for a long kiss.

Serena broke off the hug. "Nate why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because Serena, you couldn't do _that_ for a long time because the first guy, then this guy comes along, thinks you're pretty hot and drugs you to have sex with you! Obviously he needed a beating." Serena hugged him again. Nate had his hands around her waist, and he squeezed her tight. He missed her, and maybe she missed him, because she hadn't let go yet. When he let her go, he saw three very small, but very noticeable tears coming out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

The truth was, she just missed him. She missed hanging out with him; she missed hugging him, the upper part of his back, the taste of his lips when she kissed him. She shook her head of the thought. "Nothing Nate," Serena said. He nodded and they both walked over to the church to see the Sheppard's getting married. It happened, lots of people cried, including Serena, she cried a little more. Dan and Serena drove to the after party right away, some people stayed behind to wish good luck to the bride and groom, including Blair. That means Nate and Chuck had to stay too.

Once everyone got to the after party, Serena got drunk. Nate was there, talking to Blair and Chuck, and Serena was pretending to listen to Dan's 'interesting story'. She kept looking over at Nate who was nodding along to the music; he had a drink in his hand. It must have been like his fifteenth drink. Serena was on her twelfth. Serena pulled Dan to talk to Nate, they were enjoying themselves, dancing, laughing, and joking around. Dan noticed how drunk they both were. "I think you guys should go sober up," he suggested.

Nate and Serena looked at each other and nodded. Nate put his hand on his waist so Serena could put her arm through the hole he had made. He escorted her to a deserted bar in the hotel. "Wow, I never knew this was in here," Nate said.

Serena dragged her finger along the bar, and looked at it. "Woah, dusty," she said as she coughed. Serena put both her hands back on the dusty bar and lifted herself up to see if anything was behind the bar. "Yup," she said harshly. She picked something off of the bar, threw off her high heels and jumped up on the bar. "Nathaniel Archibald would you like some champagne?" she asked in a seductive tone.

He turned around and saw Serena pacing on the bar. "Serena, you've got to come down," he said as he walked over to the bar and sat on the stool.

"Why? If they didn't want people to get drunk, why would they buy a hotel stocked with alcohol?" she asked.

Nate touched her leg, trying to get her to stop pacing. "Serena, I don't want you to get hurt." That's what set her off. She laughed and sat down on the bar. Serena placed her feet on Nate's lap. They popped open the bottle of champagne, and it spilled everywhere. They both laughed. Serena gently placed her hands on Nate's jaw and laughed. "I swear that has never happened to me before," he said with a huge smile on his face.

Serena placed her hands on his chest. "It's okay, you're still my man," she said as she slid down and sat on him. They stared in each other's eyes for a minute and then kissed harshly. Serena took off Nate's coat and threw it on the floor. She ripped open his dress shirt and ran her hands down his bare chest. He put his head on her neck and started kissing it; she grabbed his hair and pulled it back. Serena was better; Nate was with her, and always will be.

**LAST CHAPTER – I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAVE.**

**P.S. I am writing an Entourage story, One Tree Hill story, and another Gossip Girl story. Please tune in.**

**XOXO**

**Happinessisnowhere.**


End file.
